Pinku Tenshi
by xKimieee
Summary: Let's make a bet, Uchiha." It was just a bet. "I win, you treat me to dinner, I lose vice versa." It was that simple until .. "How about a sex deal?" His lust took over. Drifting, parties, bets, fangirls, love.
1. My Entrance

Spot light.

**Chapter o1. My Entrance.**

--

_She stood out from everyone else, her emerald eyes shone in the darkness._

--

**Click clack**

**Click clack**

The sound of her black high heeled boots echoed throughout the club. Pink locks swayed with every movement. Stepping around to the back of the bar, reaching one of the V.I.P room labeled **Room 4** in bright red, her pale slender manicured hand reached out to turn the door knob. Entering, she walked over to the black leather couch and started to slide the couch aside, but was interrupted by her cell phone.

_I'm so sorry but I love you, it's all a lie_

_I didn't know, but I know now that I need you_

_I'm so sorry but I love you, out of anger_

_I pushed you away with those piercing _

_words without realizing_

_I'm so sorry but I love you, it's all a lie_

_I'm so sorry (I'm so sorry) But I love you_

_(I love you more more)_

_I'm so sorry but I love you, will you leave_

_And forget me slowly, so I can be in pain_

"Moshi moshi?" her gentle, silky voice let out.

_"Oi, forehead! You here yet?" _The person on the other line asked, with a trace of annoyance.

"Aa." The pinkette answered.

She continued sliding the sofa away with ease, considering there were wheels on the bottom. Finally spotting the step of stairs going downwards, she stopped.

"I'm here, ja ne." she snapped her phone shut before hearing a reply.

Proceeding down the stairs, she ran a hand through her long pink locks, and pulled down her black leather skirt a bit. At the bottom of the steps, she was greeted with cheering crowds, and a long grey cemented race track.

**"And here we have the great almighty, SAI!"** she heard voices announce, which errupted more cheering.

Her emerald orbs glanced around over to the middle of the tracks, she saw a blonde and brunette holding onto microphones. Letting out a sigh, she walked over to them in a slow manner. The boys in the crowds gawked as each step she took, her skirt would rise up.

"Tch." she scowled at the looks she was getting and quickened her pace. She heard more cheering and announcements when she reached the middle. Surrounding her was groups of cars, and their owners. Behind the sidelines were the cheering crowds.

"Look who we have here, forehead." the blonde greeted, putting down her microphone to pull the pink haired girl in a bear hug.

**"Here enters the pink haired vixen SAKURA!"** the brunette announced grinning as she heard the loud cheers for her friend.

"Ino-pig, let go." Sakura let out as she was enveloped into a bear hug. Letting go, Ino rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Tenten!" Sakura greeted with a smile on her face as she ran up to the tall brunette.

"Sakura." she greeted back and stuck a peace sign pose.

"How come your nicer to Tenten than me?" the blonde named Ino asked, as she pouted a bit.

"Hn." the pinkette stuck her tongue out, and proceeded towards a pink and red car. Behind her, she heard the rantings from her blonde friend.

She stared towards the owner of the other cars, reconizing a few of them as her fellow team mates.

"Who am I against tonight?" she asked, tilting her head back to look at her friends.

--

_She's different. WIth her pink locks and emerald orbs, she represented spring._

--

"Team Dark Tenshi, consists of Sabaku Gaara, Sai, Sabaku Kankaro and Sabaku Temari. They're all from Suna. And the team are basically siblings." bright cerulean eyes scanned over the file. The boy across from him with onyx orbs and a blank expression on, listened half-heartedly.

"Won over 15 races, and lost only 2 races." he continued.

The other young man let out a sigh.

"Just 15?" he asked as he ran a hand through his midnight black spiky hair.

"Over 15! Were'nt you listening to me teme?!" the blonde male screamed.

"Shut up, baka." A long-haired brunette male entered the room.

"Hyuuga." the midnight haired man greeted.

"Uchiha." the brunette replied.

Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde. Age 20, a drifter in the Sharingan. Son of Uzumaki Minato and Kushina. Status, filthy rich. Hyuuga Neji, long brown hair that makes him look feminine, and clear white orbs. Age 20, another drifter in Sharingan, but ocasionally he's a technician. Nephew of Hyuuga Hiashi, older cousin of Hyuuga Hinata. Status, also filthy rich.

"Troublesome.." Another brunette entered the room, rubbing the back of his head.

Nara Shikamaru. He usually ties his brown hair up in a pony-tail, he has brown eyes to match. Age 20 also, technician for Sharingan, but sometimes drift if needed.

"Ano.." A dark haired girl behind him played with her fingers nervously.

Hyuuga Hinata, the only female member of Sharingan. Age 18 soon turning 19, mostly tecnician. Too scared to get in a car to race. Younger cousin of Hyuuga Neji. She has natural dark bluish black long hair, and the same white orbs.

"Hinata-san." Neji greeted her.

"Neji-nii.." She greeted back.

The leader of Sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke. Natural spiky blackish blue hair, and onyx orbs which turned a bit red when he's angered. Just turned 20, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. He has an older brother, Itachi. Their family owns a series of companies, which makes him filthy rich.

"Hn."

"So we're going against a group from Suna?" Neji asked with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I heard they were the best from Suna." Naruto explained, without yelling.

"Tch, we'll see." Sasuke added.

"Just don't wreck your cars too much.. I don't want to work on it too hard." Shikamaru said, with boredom laced in every word.

"Ano.. shouldn't we leave already? It's almost time.." Hinata stated nervously as she glanced at everyone.

The males in the room turned towards the clock on the wall, and immediatly jumped off their seats.

"Shit." They all chorused together and ran towards the door.

7:52.

--

_She's not perfect, but she's worth it._

--

"You're up against some famous group here at Konoha, Sharingan." Tenten stated as she let a dirty blonde girl take her place at the microphone.

"They're that good?" Sakura asked over all the cheering.

"Yeah, thats what I heard." a red haired male stated as he stood by Sakura.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura exclaimed and pulled his messy red head into a head lock.

"Chibi Sakura." Tenten sweatdropped.

"The group has all these rich kids." a brunette entered the group of friends.

"Kankaro!" Sakura exclaimed but waved enthusiastically.

"How come you don't take him in a head lock?" Gaara asked as his jade orbs looked down at the short pinkette.

"Because it's only fun when I do it to you!" She stated casually.

"Your cars are all ready to go." a black haired male said from behind Kankaro.

"Sai!" Sakura greeted with a grin.

"Aa, ugly." he greeted with a smile that looked so fake.

"Smile for real!" Tenten exclaimed.

He turned towards her and stated casually, "I'm trying."

"Yeah, thats normal. Not weird at all." Gaara said sarcastically, as Sakura giggled.

But, being Sai, he didn't know what sarcastic meant.

"Thank you Gaara." He said and gave another fake smile.

"No, Sai he was being sarcastic." Kankaro said.

"What is this sarcastic thing you speak of, Kankaro?" he asked adding air quotes when he said sarcastic.

They all sweatdropped as Kankaro took his time explaining to Sai what sarcastic meant.

"They're late." the dirty blonde girl named Temari stated as she walked over to the group.

"I don't think we should be waiting this long!" Ino complained.

"You're not even racing!" Temari yelled facing the platinum haired girl.

"So what?! I still have to do the fixing for your damn car!" Ino yelled back.

And, this continued.

"I have weird friends." Sakura said and crossed her arms.

"They're here, and I explained what it meant to Sai." Kankaro yelled from his car.

"Better get ready." Gaara waved to the crew and walked over his sleek red car.

Kankaro, Sai and Temari followed after him to their respective place.

"Go get them Sakura!" Tenten and Ino shouted as they noticed Sakura just standing there.

"Aa, thanks."

"Besides, you're the best female drifter out there. Pinku Tenshi." Ino winked.

"Aa." Sakura laughed a bit, and put on a pair of her sunglasses.

"Hiding again?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Sakura waved them off and walked over to a red car that was outlined with pink cherry blossom petals, car.

She blocked out the cheering coming from behind her and slid into her 'baby'. Glancing from behind her black sunglasses **(AN: Like G-Dragon's from big bang's mv 'WIth You')** she saw the members from the other team. Smirking, she revved up her car.

"Let the drifting begin." she muttered.

-----------------

AN: So Sharingan doesn't know that there is a girl in the race ?! Oh wow, well do you want to see what happens ?! Then Read & review and I'll update ! GO GO GO GO GO !


	2. My Tenshi's

Pinku Tenshi.

**Chapter o2. Drift it.**

--

_Love like oxygen._

--

Recap ;

_"They're here, and I explained what it meant to Sai." Kankaro yelled from his car._

_"Better get ready." Gaara waved to the crew and walked over his sleek red car._

_Kankaro, Sai and Temari followed after him to their respective place._

_"Go get them Sakura!" Tenten and Ino shouted as they noticed Sakura just standing there._

_"Aa, thanks."_

_"Besides, you're the best female drifter out there. Pinku Tenshi." Ino winked._

_"Aa." Sakura laughed a bit, and put on a pair of her sunglasses._

_"Hiding again?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Maybe." Sakura waved them off and walked over to a red car that was outlined with pink cherry blossom petals, car._

_She blocked out the cheering coming from behind her and slid into her 'baby'. Glancing from behind her black sunglasses (AN: Like G-Dragon's from big bang's mv 'WIth You') she saw the members from the other team. Smirking, she revved up her car._

_"Let the drifting begin." she muttered._

End of recap.

--

"We made it!" Naruto exclaimed as he stepped out of his trademark colored car, orange and blue.

"Thats a good thing.." Shikamaru agreed stepping out a green and silver car.

Neji arrived shortly, in a silver and black car. Following out the car was Hinata.

Sasuke was the last to come, in a black and midnight metallic car.

"Hn."

"Where's the Suna group?" Neji asked looking around.

"YAH! IT'S SHARINGAN!" fans in the crowds squealed.

"Tch." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets cooly and smirked at the fangirls.

They swooned.

"Ah, teme what a player." Naruto said, shaking his head back and forth.

"Like I said, where are they?" Neji asked again.

"There." Shikamaru pointed lazily, as Sharingan's eyes followed his finger.

It landed to a group mixed with male and female.

"I thought it mo-mostly consist of g-guys.." Hinata asked.

"Probably their friends or something! Wait, hey one of them is coming over here!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Dobe, stop you're embarassing us." Sasuke said by Naruto's side.

"I see you're down flirting." Naruto said elbowing Sasuke's side while raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Hn."

"Sharingan, right?" Kankaro asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled out pumping his fist in the air, which recieved a punch on his head by Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"And it continues." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, get ready. We're going to start." Kankaro left without waiting for a reply.

"That was a b-bit rude." Hinata said nervously.

"Hn." Neji walked over into his car, and drove off to the starting line.

"Oi, Hinata let's go to the finish line on the top floor." Shikamaru said walking away with Hinata jogging up to his side.

She turned back a bit at the bickering two.

"Good luck..Naruto-kun." She whispered and continued walking away.

"Dobe, let's go." Sasuke said and opened the door to his car and drove off with Naruto right behind him.

--

_One minute .. one second._

--

I saw three cars line up beside Gaara-kun's car.

_Must be them_, I thought.

They looked to be high-teched, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"This could be fun." I muttered as I slipped and a pair of finger-less black gloves.

"Damn, I'm talking to myself again." Noticing I was just talking to myself again, I slapped my slightly big forehead.

Gripping onto the steering wheel, I was so ready for this. I knew, the other team didn't know that there was going to be a girl racing against them.

She was always unknown to the teams they race, that is .. until she wins.

She was the best female drifter.

She was Haruno Sakura, from the Dark Tenshi.

**Pinku **Tenshi.

I saw Kankaro's white car slide up beside my baby, and as I look out my black tinted window I saw him wave a bit to me, and I grinned. Although he couldn't see me. It was his way of saying, good luck.

Tyairo Tenshi.

I turned to my right to Gaara's car, and he gave me a peace sign. I giggled at his gesture, and he heard me considering we're wearing headphones that connected with a walky-talky. It was Ino's idea, and it came in handy. He gave a small chuckle of his own.

Aka Tenshi.

I let out a sigh. No, I'm not nervous. Just to relieve a bit of stress. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I saw a man with brown hair and a tooth pick in his mouth come to the center of our cars.

It was time.

"Ready?" I could hear Gaara's voice through the head phones.

"As always." I smiled.

"You better do good, ugly." Sai said.

"Aa." I answered, letting the ugly part slide.

"Since I'm not in this race, you better get our team to win." I grinned at his remark.

Siro Tenshi.

"Let's go Tenshi's!" Ino's voice boomed through my ears.

"Ino, lower your voice!" I could hear Tenten yelling from the finish line.

"We'll be waiting to see your car first, Pinku." Temari's calm voice cooled me down a bit.

"Tch, isn't my baby always first up there?" I asked with a smirk, and I heard laughs from my team who are also my close friends.

"Oi, stop talking annd get ready!" I heard Kankaro's stern voice.

"Hai." Me, Ino, Tenten and Temari chorused.

I glanced up at the man, Genma.

I saw him smirking as he glanced from one car to another. He raised up one arm and I gripped my steering wheel even tighter. His other arm went up, I revved up my baby's engine. As soon as both his arms went down, I sped off smirking.

--

I ran my hand through my dark hair as I saw the man walk in between all the cars.

"Yeah, it's almost starting!" I heard the dobe yell through the speakers of my car. Shikamaru thought it would be good for communicating with all the members, it wasn't with Naruto.

"Urusai, baka." I heard Hyuuga yell with annoyance.

"Hn." I said smirking at the crazy members.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you white-eyed freak!" Naruto yelled.

We could hear a female squeak.

"Yare yare, Naruto. Hinata also has white eyes." I heard the lazy

"Eh! Gomen, Hinata-chan! I only meant to say something to Neji, but I didn't know what to say so, yeah." I heard the blonde idiot ramble on and on.

"It's o-okay Naruto-kun."

"We're about to start." I heard Neji's serious voice echo through my car, and every member went silent.

I saw the man's arm went up and I leaned back comfortably in my leather seat. His other arm went up and I revved up my engine. When both his arms went down I sped down and heard the rambling's of the blonde idiot.

I smirked as I saw the other team's red and pink car a bit far back behind mine.

--

_Sunset glow._

--

My baby cruised down the track with ease. I was calmly gripping my steering wheel now.

"Oi, they think that we're just falling behind them." I heard Kankaro's playful voice.

I smirked, "Oi the dirfting part is here," I stated as I saw the upcoming turn.

"You know what to do, Tenshi's." Gaara's voice rang through, and I bet he was smirking.

"Now." I heard Gaara's signal.

All at once, our car's let out a loud revving sound as our speed went up and slipped pass Sharingan easily, and we drifted with ease. Quicky stepping onto the gas pedal and slid my stick-shift upwards, I turned my wheel to follow the track. I hit the brakes slowly as my baby kept turning, finally out of the turn, I stepped on the gas pedal and sped off, with my team close behind me.

I smirked when I didn't see Sharingan follow.

"They're back behind." Kankaro informed, and I heard the cheers from Ino and Temari.

"Good job Tenshi!" Tenten cheered.

"Almost there." Gaara said.

"Aa." I sped off.

--

I looked into the rear mirror, and I saw Dark Tenshi behind us.

"Teme! We're so beating them!" Naruto's booming voice went throughout my car.

"Aa." I answered and stepped onto the gas pedal a bit.

"This is easy." Neji stated.

Then something caught the corner of my eye as I saw the other team's red car advancing pass me.

"O-oi! What the fuck?!" I heard Naruto's alarming voice.

I quickly turned to my right and I saw the other team's car coming up closer. My eyes widened as they completely passed us.

"Nani?!" I heard Neji yell.

"Shit." I stepped on the gas pedal and sped off after them, along with the dobe and Hyuuga.

"Oi, the turn!" Naruto shocked voice yelled.

I narrowed my eyes as the turn was closer than I thought.

"Uchiha!" I heard Neji's voice echo.

"Fuck!" I quickly shifted the stick-shift upwards and loosen up on the gas pedal, swerving against the wall I could hear the screeching of the impact the wall gave to my car. Keeping my hand on my steering wheel I could feel the sweat dripping down my face as my car kept swerving.

This is it, I thought.

-------------

AN: DONE !!


End file.
